The Voice of Corruption
by comp240
Summary: In a universe where the Resistance does not discover Luke Skywalker's location, Rey struggles to continue her training alone as she is plagued by dreams of what happened on Starkiller Base. She soon begins receiving advice from a mysterious source causing her life to change.
1. Chapter 1

She hated him. He had betrayed Luke Skywalker, joined the Dark Side and killed his own father. She had watched him murder her best friend. He was a monster.

 _It would be so quick, so easy, so satisfying to end him, wouldn't it?_ a voice inside her said. _You've come this far, why not do it?_ She tightened her grip on the freezing lightsaber hilt in preparation for the forthcoming strike.

The strike never came, however. She could not bring herself to end him. Something about the fear in his eyes or his mutilated face just seemed so pathetic that she could only show him mercy. She didn't want to hurt him, she wanted to help him, or at the very least help the good she sensed in him. To help the man who was being tortured by the sadness and regret under Kylo's intimidating facade. Maybe even turn him away from the darkness.

Before she realized what was happening, the ground split apart in front of her. A chasm of fire separated her from the miserable creature, taking the opportunity away from her. A pang of regret hit her for not offering him a helping hand when she had the chance… or was it for not striking him down when she had the chance?

The sentiment vexed Rey as she slowly remembered that she was dreaming. This wasn't the first time she had dreamed of that fateful night on Starkiller Base and she doubted it would be the last. Kylo Ren's scarred face flashed through her mind one last time before she slowly opened her eyes and accepted that she was awake.

After tossing and turning for a few minutes, Rey gave up on trying to fall back to sleep. She sat up and turned on the light, illuminating her quarters. Looking around at the bare, generic living space, she had a brief moment of nostalgia for her humble abode back on Jakku. She smiled remembering her plant, doll and other nonsense she had collected over the years. However, as much as she strangely missed Jakku, her future wasn't there, it was here on D'Qar helping the Resistance.

 _If I'm up, I might as well be productive_. Rey bounded out of bed. She picked a small metal ball off her desk and placed it on the floor. Taking a few steps back, she sat on the floor herself.

For a while she just sat there, staring at the immobile ball. Sweat began to pour down her forehead. It felt like the motionless silence would never end. Suddenly, almost as if it was nervous, the ball began to shake. It sat there for a few more seconds, quickly swaying back and forth, before suddenly leaping into the air.

Rey took deep breaths, trying to concentrate on keeping the ball afloat. Despite her efforts, it only stayed in limbo for but a few seconds before beginning to tremble once again. It wasn't long before it fell to the floor once again causing a thud to echo throughout the room.

"Damn it! Why?" This was the fifth time this had happened to Rey in as many days. For a moment she sat there looking at the ball, stewing in frustration. She briefly attempted to levitate the ball once again, but soon grew too frustrated and gave up. "You used to work, damn it. Why don't you work anymore?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey there Finn," Rey greeted her comatose friend. As usual, there was no reply save the rhythmic sound of the breathing apparatus. Taking a seat next to him, she quickly checked to see if his vitals had changed. She was disappointed to see they hadn't, but wasn't terribly surprised.

"I see you are doing the same as always... me too. Had the dream again. It's starting to get boring, honestly," she said, producing some food from her pocket.

"It's rations again. Maybe one day I will live somewhere with that 'edible food' I've been hearing so much about." She waited a few seconds for a reply she knew would never come and then began to eat.

The med-bay had quickly become Rey's dining location of choice. It was always nice and quiet, allowing her spend time with Finn uninterrupted. He was still in critical condition, but the doctors told her to remain hopeful as he could make a full recovery. They also told her it was no use talking to him, as he was not able to hear her. She didn't really need them to tell her that though. Finn's presence no longer filled the room as it once did. Just the same, it comforted her to talk to him about the goings on in the base and her life.

Rey fought back a gag as she swallowed the last of her meal. "At least they taste better than the rations on the Falcon."

"Well, that beauty was never known for its home cooking." A familiar, charming voice entered the med-bay. Of all the people Rey had met in her time on D'Qar, Poe Dameron might be the closest she had come to making a friend. BB-8 might have forced the issue a little, but Poe's charismatic attitude and good looks didn't hurt either. "How's our buddy doing today?"

"Well he's breathing normally, so that's a good start I suppose."

"Yeah. I suppose that will have to do." Poe's grin shrank, as well as the joy in his voice. "Well how about you? Doing any better these days?"

Rey shrugged. "I've been exploring the base more. It still feels weird walking around structures like this when they aren't derelict, to be honest with you. The number of people here can be a bit overwhelming so I've been sneaking around a lot."

Chuckling, Poe sat down beside her. "Well, you aren't a scavenger any more, you know? No need to creep around like that. I'm sure people would be happy to meet the new hero of the Resistance."

"Perhaps you're right," Rey said, trying not to smile.

"How's work going?"

"Going quite well, at least I think. It's just nice to help out. I'd much rather contribute than do nothing while I'm here."

"Right on. Goruk's telling me all the time that you're quite a help." Poe's smile returned with full force and Rey couldn't help but grin a little as well.

"Well that's nice to hear." Rey's look suddenly soured. "If only my training was going as well."

"Oh? That's too bad. What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I don't even really know if I am doing that poorly, I don't really have anything to compare to. Some notes from Luke Skywalker's students' and some historical writings, but not much is in our databanks," Rey said, shaking her head. "But lately I feel like I'm going backwards, let alone progressing. For some reason I still can't replicate what I did that night."

Poe patted her on the back. "Don't worry about it. You can do amazing things, things I couldn't dream of doing. Even if it comes slowly to you, it's still impressive to me. Before you know it, we'll figure out where Luke is and you'll get all the help you can handle. Not that you really need him, hot shot."

"Thanks Poe," Rey murmured as she put her head on his shoulder. He pulled her closer to him and they sat there for a while, letting the mechanical breaths fill the silence.


	3. Chapter 3

"Done," Rey announced as she put the finishing touches on the engine of an X-Wing. "What now?"

The surprised face of a scrawny, youthful man poked out of the cockpit and looked back at her. "Already?! Boy are you quick girl. You don't want to knock off for the day or nothing? Everyone else is headed out."

"I'd rather work," Rey stated as she methodically cleaned her tools.

"Well, if you insist. I suppose the one towards the front on the left needs some work on the motors for the S-foils. I can't seem to figure out why they won't disperse the heat as well as they used to. See what you can figure out and I'll see you tomorrow," the man shrugged.

"Alright Goruk." Rey wiped her hands with a rag, picked up her toolkit and quickly made her way across the room.

If there was one place Rey felt completely at home at on D'Qar, it was the engineering bay. She liked nothing better than to be sent off to perform a complicated solitary task for a few hours. As luck would have it, the Resistance seemed to have a never-ending supply of spacecraft in need of repair. It felt good to apply the skills she learned while abandoned on Jakku. Strange as it sounded, it made her feel like her time there wasn't a complete waste. The open, echoey, metal environment even reminded her of the abandoned ships she used to scavenge from. As a result, just about every minute that wasn't spent training or with Finn was spent there, patching up whatever needed to be fixed that day.

Laying out her tools, Rey began methodically examining the motors. Within a couple of minutes she had identified the issue as a rather obvious faulty part and began to repair it. She often wondered why problems that were elementary for her to solve seemed beyond the comprehension of her coworkers, but so long as she was there to fix these problems she supposed there was no harm done. Not everyone had her natural talent, after all.

Repairs on the spacecraft were almost completed by the time Rey spotted a handsome fighter pilot saunter into the room. Failing to notice her, Poe Dameron walked right by her and towards Goruk's office. She quickly cleaned her face, fixed her hair and headed after him. "Poe!"

"Rey! How are you doing? Where is Goruk?" Poe said, turning around and flashing her a smile.

"I'm doing well. Goruk went back to his quarters. I'm the only one here. What did you need to talk to him about?"

Quickly looking over both his shoulders, Poe began to speak in a hushed tone. "This should still be a secret, so keep it quiet. Just got some intel, a possible defector from the First Order has some information about a new weapons factory."

"Another defector? Like Finn?" Rey whispered back.

Poe rolled his eyes. "This guy is no Finn, I can tell you that right now. He says he has demands to make before handing out the info. We'll see how it goes."

"Oh, I see. Perhaps it was too much to ask for someone in the First Order to have some decency."

"Maybe. There's always hope. The good news is that the General has put me in charge of the project, so I'll be doing my best to make sure that factory is taken out." Poe bragged.

Rey placed her hand on Poe's shoulder. "That's fantastic! Let me know if there is anything I can do to help."

"Thanks Rey, but that's ok," Poe said, backing away from her. "You just keep concentrating on your training. Besides, you're helping more than enough right where you are."

She shot him a suspicious glance. "Oh. Alright then."

"Seriously though, thanks for the offer. I really got to get going, but I'll talk to you later, ok?" Poe was on his way out the door by the time he finished his sentence. Before Rey even had time to wave, he was gone.

"Later Poe."

 _What was that about?_ Rey wondered. _It's almost like he was… nervous?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Honestly, what am I really supposed to do here,_ Rey thought. She had done what research she could about Jedi meditation techniques, but had only found the occasional tidbit about it in the databanks. "Empty your mind" and "relax" were not much to go on. In reality she ended up using most of her meditation time trying to not think of the things that preoccupied her. Her efforts were usually unsuccessful. _Well, I can't get any better if I don't practice_ , she resolved.

So once again the lights were turned off and Rey settled cross-legged on her floor. She began trying to consciously empty her mind. Things went well for a minute or two. Her breathing was measured and perfectly under control. Her thoughts were on nothing but peace and her connection with the Force. The only thing she pictured in her mind was a small island resting on a vast ocean. But the sedated thoughts did not last. A dark presence began invading the serene island image in her mind's eye. The dark presence conjured unwelcome thoughts of Finn's uncertain health, her weak grasp of the Force and the man who haunted her dreams: Kylo Ren. Once Kylo's face made its way into her mind, she couldn't remove it. His scarred, frightened face was all she could think about.

"Why!?" Rey said aloud without realizing. "Why am I so obsessed with that guy?" It would seem that frustration once again put a stop to meditation for the day. She sprung up off the floor and threw her hands in the air before flopping onto her bed. This was beginning to be a problem.

 _Are my thoughts going to be haunted by that man night and day? It feels like every time I close my eyes I see that image of him injured and squirming in the snow. I can't just sit around and do nothing anymore. As strange as it sounds, I think I want to help him._


	5. Chapter 5

"You're crazy."

"Sorry what?" Rey's plan to confide in Poe over drinks didn't seem to be going as planned. "I just want to talk to him. Guide him back to the light. That would be a huge help to us. I'm sure someone in the Resistance knows where Kylo might be."

"No, we don't. We're not all lucky enough to be mind readers," Poe said, shaking his head. "It's a nice thought you have and all, but why? It's foolish. Every time he leaves First Order territory he's surrounded by ships full of Stormtroopers. You'd never even get near him. Also, why would you of all people convince him? I'm sorry, but it's hopeless and I can't let you do it."

"It's not hopeless! There's good in him, I saw it. Besides, I don't need your permission to do this."

Poe rolled his eyes. "Actually, you do. What ship are you going to take? We barely have enough to use as it is. I am telling you that you shouldn't do this as your friend, but even if I thought you should go, the military leader in me couldn't allow this."

Staring pensively at her drink, Rey silently pondered what Poe had said for a few seconds. "I understand your point... This doesn't mean I'm giving up though. It's something I want to do. I admit that perhaps now isn't the best time."

"You can say that again. The New Republic fleet was almost entirely wiped out a few months ago. Things will be tight for a while… but thankfully you're doing a lot to help." Poe placed his hand over Rey's and gazed into her eyes. "I don't want you to go on some suicide mission. Stay here with me."

The feeling of Poe's rugged, warm skin against her own caused her to blush. "Thank you, but honestly, it's not as if you stay here all the time. A lot of the Black Squadron may have been grounded since Starkiller Base, but you certainly haven't."

Poe chuckled. "True."

"It must be quite a privilege to be the greatest starpilot in the Resistance," Rey teased, interlocking her fingers with his.

"Honestly, it would be great if I was being a starpilot more." Shrugging his shoulders, Poe took another swig of his drink. "All I've been doing lately is smashing my head against a wall trying to make a deal with that damn First Order informant," he muttered into his glass.

Raising an eyebrow, Rey leaned in closer to Poe. "Is this about that mission you mentioned? The one with the factory?" she whispered.

Poe gave a quick look around the room and then nodded. "It's a total standstill. He won't give us any info at all until we give him money and we really can't afford to risk that right now," he said quietly.

"That's unfortunate."

"Yeah…"

"If only…" Rey paused for a second, pondering her next words. "Maybe I could help you."

"What are you talking about?" Poe asked, giving her a dubious look.

"I'm saying that I could try to use my abilities. Just like I did to Kylo. I could try to read his mind, see what he knows about the factory. That way we don't have to pay him and we will know if he's telling the-"

"Absolutely not."

"What?"

"You can't come with me on the mission." Poe's voice developed an uncharacteristically cold tone.

"Why is that exactly?" Rey asked, pulling her hand away from Poe's.

Quickly checking the room again before answering, Poe let out a small sigh. "Look, please don't take this personally, but I was given direct orders about this. The General doesn't want you out in dangerous territory. She wants you to keep a low profile until we find Luke."

Rey's eye twitched. "Are you serious? So the reason you don't want me going after Kylo is just some orders from the General?"

"Quiet! We don't want the whole place looking at us. Of course it's not just orders, I'm your friend. I'm not even supposed to be telling you this."

"Am I supposed to be glad to hear this? That General Organa doesn't even care what I think of being stuck here?"

"It's not like that. She's just worried. There is so much at stake and when she looks at you it reminds her of her son. She knows that Snoke wants to get his hands on you. If you go off on your own or on some needlessly risky mission, who knows what could happen?"

Taking a deep breath, Rey attempted to calm herself. "I admit, she may have a point. Maybe I shouldn't leave yet. Not until I can hone my powers more at least. But to wait until we find Luke, that's ridiculous. We may never find out where he's hidden."

Poe nodded with seeming relief. "Maybe. But let's have that conversation later. For now, please don't do anything crazy like that."

"Alright," Rey promised. "For now."


	6. Chapter 6

"Things going well over here as per usual? Think you'll be done by the end of the day?"

"Yes." Rey murmured, responding to Goruk's question the same way she did every time he asked it.

Routine maintenance duty was always the least interesting part of Rey's week. Nothing but filling out checklist after checklist. It was always so mechanical, it never left any room for the creativity and cleverness that the rest of her duties allowed. _This is such a waste. Why don't they get they get someone else to do this?_

"Good work then. It always takes me a couple of shifts to do it." Goruk said with a chuckle before surprising her with a slap on the back. "Well I'll leave ya to it!"

Irritated, she began rubbing her temples. _What an idio-_

A strange feeling suddenly washed over Rey, like her chest was being twisted into a knot. This was soon followed by a wave of nausea, causing her to lose her footing. She instantly knew what had caused the feeling, but still she couldn't bring herself to believe it. As soon as she could stand, she was off, running as quickly as she could past a confused Goruk.

The closer Rey got to the medical bay, the sicker she felt. By the time she arrived, it took almost all her willpower to stop herself from vomiting. Before she could even see what happened, the conspicuous silence confirmed her fears. Poe and a medical droid were standing over Finn's bed.

Wiping the tears off his face, Poe waved her over. "We were just about to call for you."

"Is there anything we can do?"

Shaking his head, Poe pulled her into his arms. "They're saying it's over."

Resting her head on Poe's shoulder, Rey looked down at Finn's body. His presence had felt weak for a long time, but now it had truly vanished. Poe began to weep and she hugged him even tighter. She expected to cry as well, but the tears never came. Instead, a certain serenity washed over her.

"You know… I didn't know him that long… but I think I kind of loved that guy…" Poe managed to get out between sobs.

"I loved him too. He changed my life," Rey quietly reciprocated. "It's so strange, but I almost feel relieved to no longer fear that this was going to happen."

"I understand." He put his hand on her head.

"Still, I can't help but feel that I did nothing to help him," Rey stated, a coldness in her voice.

Taking a step back, Poe looked at her with confusion. "What could you have possibly done?"

"I have abilities. I have read about Jedi who have acquired healing capabilities. Maybe if I was able to-"

"Oh come on!" Poe interrupted. "Don't be so hard on yourself. He was dead no matter what you did."

Rey winced. "Perhaps you're right."

She slowly approached Finn and squeezed his cold hand. "We'll see each other again. I believe that… thank you my friend."


	7. Chapter 7

The door to her room had barely slid shut before Rey collapsed to the ground in tears. Poe was probably still outside weeping as well. He had suggested numerous times that they should go get a drink "to honour of Finn," however Rey had decided to retreat to the comfortable solitude of her room instead. Before all this she had never really had to deal with death before, at least not the death of friends. Now two people she considered to be friends had been taken from her. Murdered by the same monster.

Kylo. Pounding the floor with her fists at the thought of him, Rey let out a long, angry, guttural noise. _He is a vile creature,_ she thought. _But I can't let him get the better of me like this. If I want to help him, I can't let him anger me. I need to stay calm. I need to be a Jedi. To connect with the Force. I need to meditate and find inner strength. If there was ever a time to try, it is now._

Wiping away what was left of her drying tears, she took a deep breath, sat up and crossed her legs. _May the Force be with me._ Rey began attempting to clear her mind of all things, an impossible task if she had ever heard one. Sure enough, despite her efforts she ended up just doing the opposite. Her entire mind became engulfed with the grief and anger she was trying to escape. She had never concentrated on something with such laser focus. It felt like a weight in her chest was dragging her down. Minutes went by in silence, as she futilely attempted to bury her feelings. Feeling nauseous with sadness and enmity, she briefly considered giving up entirely. But in that moment, she heard something. A voice that felt both outside of herself and from within at the same time. It spoke but a few words.

 _"The Jedi Code…"_

Before she realized what was happening, Rey had fallen over and hit her head on the cold metal floor. She was so taken aback that it seemed that she had temporarily lost control of her own body. "The Jedi code? What was that? Who are you?" she shouted into an empty room. She lay on the floor, trembling, and waiting for a response that never came.

 _Wait a second, this is what I was trying to do,_ she thought. _It worked. That was some kind of guidance. Maybe an ancient Jedi, maybe Luke? I have to read the code!_

Filled with purpose, Rey jumped up and darted to her databank. She had already parsed through hundreds of files from the Republic archives in an attempt to find bit and pieces of Force training instructions, but it did not make finding the specific text much easier.

Finally, her patience was rewarded. She was so excited that she could barely wait for the file to finish loading before she began reading its contents aloud.

"There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

There is no chaos, there is harmony.

There is no death, there is the Force."

Rey's voice grew weaker and weaker as she tried to get through it, but her mind raced unable to comprehend what she was reading. _Is this some kind of sick joke? No passion? No emotion? Is that the life of a Jedi? No death is certainly a lie, I know that all too well. Are they trying to say this is what I should be feeling? So lifeless?_

She had had enough. Exhausted by the day's events, Rey turned off the databank and retreated to her bed, defeated. As she submitted to the darkness of sleep, her thoughts wandered. _What was that voice? What was it trying to say by leading me to that text? Will I hear it again? The Force is trying to tell me something, it has to be important._


	8. Chapter 8

There was nothing. Not even a tremble. It seemed that no matter how long Rey sat on the floor concentrating on the ball with her arm outstretched, it didn't seem to make a difference. It was taking all of her willpower to maintain her calm. Combat training was turning out to be a complete disaster.

It was easy to guess why. Today had been Finn's funeral. It was a quiet affair as not many Resistance members bothered showing up. Just Poe, Rey and a smattering of random people.

 _Did people not know about it, or do people just not care? Hadn't he given his life to destroy Starkiller base? Where was the General? Even Poe barely had anything to say. All he did was recount the story of how he came to called Finn._ _I knew him better than that. I should have said something._ Rey let her arm fall to her side, giving up on the ball for now.

Next on her list was meditation. It seemed like a waste of time to even try, but after what she heard yesterday she had to at least try to replicate her experience. So she did her best to clear her mind. She tried to focus on neutral thoughts, thinking of her quiet nights alone on Jakku that she spent staring off into the sky. No sooner did she finish picturing the moons above Jakku than she began thinking of her last night on the planet with BB-8. Soon she was thinking of her introduction to Finn and her plan to focus on neutral thoughts was in shambles. She struggled and struggled, to no avail to get back on track. Slowly, her anger began building and negativity plagued her mind. First she thought of her disheartening performance during training, then her regret for not being there in Finn's final moments and then finally her frustration at herself for doing nothing to memorialize him. The peace of mind she desired slowly stewed into self-loathing and hatred instead.

It did not take long for that animosity to be directed elsewhere. The more she thought of the funeral, the angrier she became. _How could they disrespect my friend like that? He should be heralded as a hero of the Resistance. Instead he will be forgotten. They don't even care._

 _"They don't care about him… They don't care about you…"_

Rey's eyes snapped open. It had happened again; the voice had returned. The voice was rough and deep and it almost felt like it was digging into her consciousness when it spoke. It took her a moment to catch her breath, causing her to realize how worked up she got during her meditation. As she panted, the voice's words echoed through her mind. _They don't care about him… They don't care about you… Who or what said that? Whoever it was trying to confirm my suspicions about Finn. But to not care about me? That seems a little absurd. If they don't care, why are they so intent on keeping me safe at the base? Poe said it is only until they can find Luke Skywalker so he could complete my Jedi training. That's what I want too…right?_


	9. Chapter 9

"Just the girl I was looking for! Got time to talk?" Poe asked as he sauntered up to Rey in the empty engineering bay. He seemed much jollier than he had been recently.

She put down her tools. "Sure, it's not as if I am being productive. Can't seem to concentrate on work today. Still feeling out of it."

"Well then maybe this will lift your spirits. Remember that undercover mission I was telling you about? Well, our source came through with some details, plans of the factory. This is a big step forward." Poe could barely contain his passion on the subject. "The guy finally abandoned his post and is now in one of our safe houses."

"That sounds like good news." Rey smiled. "Seems like this is coming together perfectly."

Poe winced. "Well, maybe not perfectly."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing technically. I just feel bad for his family. It doesn't really affect our mission, but he left them behind and I can't imagine they treat the children of traitors with much kindness."

"He abandoned his family?" Rey said, grimacing.

Poe nodded. "We were trying to arrange something, but he didn't seem intent on bringing them."

"Sounds dreadful."

"You're not wrong. But let's not dwell on that I suppose. I'm here to ask you for a favour."

A smile popped on to Rey's face. "I'll do it."

"Easy there! Before you get too excited, you should know what I'm asking for. I was hoping you could help Captain Goruk and I by taking charge of things here while he is away on the mission. He'll be busy helping us infiltrate them with some repurposed Imperial ships, but we can't let up on things here in the meantime."

Rey's heart sank. She could accept not being on the mission herself. But to choose Goruk instead of her? He was clearly incompetent. The Voice's words echoed through her head louder than ever. Still, she couldn't really turn down an opportunity to help Poe. "Oh… no problem. I'll do whatever you need."

"Great! I really am sorry you can't come, but you'll do a great job. I knew I could count on you." Poe slapped her back affectionately.

"Of course you can…" Rey replied, forcing a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Enough was enough. She had spent all afternoon watching a motionless ball from across the room, just wishing it would move an inch. _I'll watch you move alright,_ Rey thought, crawling towards the ball as fast as she could manage. She was clenching her teeth so hard she was afraid they would crack. Taking the ball into her hand, she whipped it across the room at full force. It crashed into the wall with a thud, creating a visible dent in the metal.

Coming down quickly from her burst of anger, Rey looked at the dent with shame. _I'm acting like a child. How is that going to get me anywhere? I have to bury my anger if I want to succeed. I can't possibly meditate successfully if I keep acting like this. I need to calm down. This is important._

Rey didn't just have an ordinary meditation exercise planned, she was going to endeavor to do something greater. Something she had wanted to do for a while now, but had felt too nervous to even attempt. She was going to try to converse with the Voice.

So, she turned off the lights, sat down and began trying to reach out to the Voice with her mind. Hearing nothing but silence, she began to wonder if the entity was capable of conversing at all. Her thoughts turned desperate. Internally, she began begging for the Voice to respond to her plea. Still, she heard nothing. Finally, she could not hold back. The anger she had tried to bury began rising to the surface. Her thoughts turned hostile and threatening. " _Voice, I swear you best not keep me waiting here for hours. I don't have time for that."_

 _"Then I will not."_

Rey was shocked. It was like a switch. The second she had channeled a bit of the rage she felt, the Voice had suddenly appeared in her mind. It took a second to get her wits about her, but she quickly fired off a question that had irked her. " _Who are you?"_

 _"Someone who wants to save the galaxy."_

Not an answer Rey expected. Still, she pressed for more. " _So you won't tell me who you are?"_

 _"Who I am is irrelevant, you do not know me. Perhaps one day you will."_

Despite the vague answers and the rough quality of the Voice, she did not feel malice when hearing it. " _Why are you communicating with me?"_

 _"I want to restore order to the galaxy and helping you is the way to do that."_

 _"Helping me to do what?"_

 _"Follow your path."_

 _"My path as a Jedi?"_

 _"Perhaps. If that is the path you will create."_

 _"And what is this path that I will create?"_

 _"That is up to you, the galaxy is at your fingertips."_

The prospect of creating her own destiny, it sounded so vague, but very intriguing. Rey couldn't help but feel a little excited about the possibility. " _Are you trying to tell me that I can do whatever I want?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"If only that was true… I don't think I can."_

 _"You can. You should. Rey, you are an unparalleled prodigy of the Force. It is your destiny to change the galaxy in all sorts of wonderful ways. If people will not listen to you, you can make them. Their minds will not resist you."_

 _"Wait, what?"_ Rey's breathing quickened. " _You mean influencing their thoughts with the Force?"_

 _"If that is what you desire."_

" _Even if I wanted to, which I don't, I can't even levitate a ball anymore. Of course I can't do that."_

 _"Of course you can. You just limit yourself Rey. They are weak and you are strong. You've done it before and you will do it again."_

 _"But how?"_

 _"The same way you did it before. By channelling your emotions. It was your love for your friends and your will to survive which aided you last time. Even your anger towards Kylo helped you defeat him. Use your feelings to your advantage."_

Rey squirmed. _"I'm not so sure. I've ready warnings about doing that."_

 _"It is not for the weak of heart, certainly. But consider what would have happened if you had not harnessed that strength like you did."_

Rey paused. _"I understand your point. Still, it just seems wrong. I don't think I want to… I suppose I will only use it as a last resort."_

 _"Please, do not be a prisoner here Rey. They depend on you too much. They are nothing without you. Trust yourself. Trust your emotions. They will set you free…"_

Without even asking, Rey could feel that the Voice was gone. She slowly opened her eyes and reflected on the conversation as she stared into the darkness. _To have such a presence on my side, it would be such an asset if what it says is true. However, some of its advice seemed pretty unsettling. First the strange theory about the Resistance's feelings towards me and now the suggestion to deceive my friends. It seems sinister... but what if it really is some force for light? It said that it wanted to save the galaxy and I didn't feel like it was lying. Also, I wonder what it meant about my destiny to change the galaxy... I'll trust it for now I suppose, but I'll be vigilant._

Her belly beginning to rumble, Rey decided to get up and head to the mess for dinner. After a day consumed by training, she realized she had neglected to eat. So she feasted on rations, all the while pondering about her conversation with the Voice and her future. For the first time since her arrival on D'Qar she eat a meal without Finn crossing her mind once.


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm acting completely paranoid. What I'm doing doesn't make any sense._ Rey's room was in tatters. Rather than work at the engineering bay or train, she had spent the morning sweeping her room for recording devices. _What reason would the Resistance have to spy on me? They trust me._ _Which means I am panicking for nothing. They will trust me. I won't need to try to do that terrible thing. Who knows if I can even do it? Given how things have been going lately, I doubt I can._

Falling back on her bed Rey let out a sigh. _But even if I do, it is for the good of the Resistance really, after all._

Someone knocked on her door and she let out a yelp. A bead of sweat dripped down her forehead as she got up and approached the entranceway. Before opening the door, she paused for a moment to collect herself. _He's your friend. He's a smart person. He'll listen to reason._

The door slid open to reveal Poe leaning against the doorway. His lopsided smile and raised eyebrow told Rey that he knew something was out of the ordinary. "Rey, how are you? Why did you need to see me here so urgently?"

"I'm ok Poe, thank you for coming to see me so quickly. Please come in." As she directed Poe inside her quarters, she took a quick look outside to see if anyone was around before locking her door. "I'm really sorry to bother you, but it is a bit of an awkward situation and I wanted to talk to you one on one."

"No problem, what's on your mind?"

"I called you here because I need to talk to you about Goruk."

"Are you not feeling up to helping him anymore?" Poe said, giving her a sideways glance.

Deciding she needed to show confidence in this matter, Rey locked eyes with him. "It's not that at all. In fact, kind of the opposite. I don't think that Goruk should be joining you on your mission. I think I should be."

"What? That's what this is about?"

"That's what I honestly think. I know that kind of old machinery inside and out. I grew up around it. Also, I think Goruk is inept. I have seen him make critical mistakes before, ones I would never have made. There are lives on the line. Trust me Poe, I am the one you need, not him."

Poe frowned. "What the hell are you talking about? Goruk is a fine engineer. I have trusted him with my life before and I would gladly do it again. Where is this coming from? If you saw him do something to endanger lives, why are you waiting until now to say it? You are talented no doubt, but even if the General would ever allow this, Goruk has been part of my team for years. The answer is no."

"Are you sure?" Rey begged.

Awestruck, Poe struggled to answer. "Of course I am! I'm sorry, but I am."

"You're making a big mistake picking Goruk."

"What? Look, I've noticed you've been distant since Finn died, I know it must be hard on you, but it's no reason to take your anger out on Goruk!"

A spark of anger appeared in Rey's mind and her fists tightened. "So, you are trying to use Finn against me?"

"That's not what I'm trying to do! I know I shouldn't have said it in anger like that, but you insulted my good friend. Besides, it's not as if I've never seen grief before. I'm a soldier after all."

Rey threw her arms in the air. "So just because my friend died, I'm incapable of making a decision on my own? It's not my fault you can't see Goruk is an incapable amateur."

"Not to put too fine a point on things, but it's not as if you are terribly experienced when it comes to combat. Last I checked your training sessions have been going worse, not better."

"How dare you!" Rey screamed.

"Well it's the truth, isn't it? The answer is no and that is final."

 _It's time. What choice do I have?_ _He's not going to listen to me. Goruk is his friend, it only makes sense that he would favour him. I guess I'll have to change that._ She faced Poe, revealing a malevolent gaze. When she locked eyes with him, she could swear she saw him take a step backwards. A sign of weakness, just like the Voice predicted. _Perhaps this won't be so difficult after all._

Focusing all her determination and indignation to the forefront of her mind and extending it outwards, she tried to pierce into Poe's thoughts. He may have been strong minded, but his resistance was insignificant in the face of Rey's natural affinity for the Force. Last time she did this she had felt scared and was acting purely on survival instinct. This time, she really soaked in the experience. The act of entering someone's mind felt just as bizarre as she remembered. To feel another person's emotions and thoughts, to have the essence of someone at her metaphysical fingertips, it felt strangely empowering. Their eyes still locked and her glare gained an extra intensity as she uttered her commands. " _You will leave and forget we ever had this discussion. Then, you will realize I am the best choice for the position and give me command of engineering for the infiltration mission._ "

Poe wore a dumb look on his face, like he was trying to understand a foreign language. His mouth stayed agape for a second or two before it seemed like his mind finished computing Rey's command. "I will leave and forget we ever had this discussion. I'll decide to give you command of engineering for the infiltration mission," he repeated. Then, without saying another word, he turned around and left.

Rey's heart started pounding faster than she thought possible and her face became flushed. The sick feeling of guilt in her stomach that she had expected, and somewhat desired, never ended up coming. Instead, a feeling of exhilaration and euphoria washed over her. The reality of the situation completely dawned on her. A grin crept across her face as she tried to catch her breath. _That actually worked?_ _That was so wrong. Though it had to be done I suppose... and I guess things turned out ok in the end… but why do I feel so good about it?_


	12. Chapter 12

A week ago, Rey would not have believed what she was seeing, but now she knew better. She smirked with satisfaction as she watched her work tools float around the room. _I should never have doubted myself. I was just approaching it incorrectly._ One by one she began setting the tools down, tenderly putting each one in its place. She was really getting the hang of this and she knew she had the Voice to thank for this.

Despite her growing attachment to the Voice, she had a growing sense of unease about it. It had asked her to do things she knew no Jedi should do. It was hard to explain, but things were starting to come to her so easily after listening to its advice that it almost felt like cheating. It seemed somewhat childish to think in these terms, but it felt like the Voice was a bad influence on her. So as the time for mediation approached today, she felt herself dreading it. Considering her own reaction to the incident with Poe, she knew she could not put off confronting the Voice about her concerns any longer. She had to take charge and break off contact with it.

Rey sat down in her usual meditative stance and focused her mind in the same commanding and impatient way that ended up summoning the Voice last time. _"We need to talk."_ As quickly as she had thought those words, she felt a new presence in her mind.

 _"My dear Rey. What ails you? I feel all is not as it should be."_

The prospect that the Voice could feel so much about Rey without her volunteering the information did perturb her slightly, but she pressed on. " _Yes, you are right. Your instructions have concerned me and my own actions have concerned me more. The first time you came to me, you told me to read the Jedi Code. I did as you suggested and it left me feeling alone and confused. It said to separate myself from my emotions: sadness and love, in a time of grief. It was impossible. Next to you told me to feed on my emotions in order to succeed in mastering the Force. I have to admit, I knew it seemed strange and contradictory to the Jedi code, but the results have been so impressive, it's hard to argue with. Finally, you suggested I use my abilities to alter the minds of my friends. I let myself be convinced that was for the greater good, and part of me still thinks it was, but it just feels too… evil. You've been a help, but I think I need to do this without you. I think this has to be goodbye."_

A long silence passed. Were it not for the presence Rey still felt, she would have assumed the Voice had just left her forever. But it stayed and eventually spoke to her once more. It no longer sounded rough, like rocks being crushed, but rather something softer and sweeter.

 _"I am sorry to hear that Rey. I understand your wariness and I see the wisdom in your decision. But before I leave you alone forever, please hear me out. May I speak?"_

The Voice waited for Rey's command. She thought about getting up and walking away. It would be so easy, she could go back to training vigorously and hoping that Luke would come back to teach her. But, something inside her resisted. Something inside her still trusted the Voice. That part of her just wanted this to be a misunderstanding and still wanted the Voice to be her guide. That side of her won. _"Alright."_

 _"Thank you, Rey. I understand your confusion, and perhaps I was too hasty, but the reason I wanted you to read the Jedi code is because you are a good person."_

Rey raised an eyebrow. _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I mean that you want what is best for the galaxy. Your emotions are not evil, they are what make you the person you are. Your passion for your allies, your intolerance for weakness and your determination to better the galaxy… these are all good qualities."_

 _"…my intolerance for weakness?"_ Rey was slightly confused at the notion. It wasn't something she usually associated with herself, but she supposed it could be true in certain contexts.

 _"You are not the kind of person that should be shackled by these rules. What is the point of becoming a Jedi if you have to change who you are? What is the point of pretending there is no death… no chaos in the universe? The Jedi code was meant to subjugate the power of Force users. You yourself have seen what happens when you abandon the prison created by those rules and do what you want to do... what you are meant to do."_

It was a lot to swallow, but it made a certain amount of sense. Rey had definitely shown drastic improvement by embracing her emotions rather than shutting them out. Also, the promise of being in charge of her own destiny thrilled her. Still, this seemed too convenient. _"I see what you are saying, but everything I have read tells me I should follow the path of the Jedi. They say to deviate from that path leads to the destructive evil of the Sith."_

 _"It is unfortunate, but somewhat true. Some evil Sith have brought great ruin upon the galaxy. However, it isn't always that way. Some Jedi have brought great destruction to the galaxy and some Sith have even brought upon eras of great peace. Look no further than Darth Vader striking down Emperor Palpatine."_

 _"But from what I've read all the largest threats to peace in our galaxy have been Sith. Why is that?"_

 _"No one can say for sure. Perhaps it is because they never limited themselves in the ways that the Jedi did. It is a shame, if Jedi did not deny themselves the true extent of their power, who knows how much loss could have been avoided? It is hard to defeat true evil, when all good people handicap themselves."_

 _"I understand."_ Rey nodded. Although she had been curious to hear how the Voice would defend itself, she had really not expected it to speak so frankly and reasonably. She was surprised to find herself sympathizing with what it had to say.

 _"Rey, I wonder, have you ever even read the Sith code?"_

 _"No, I have to admit I haven't."_ She blushed with embarrassment. It did seem kind of foolish to be arguing against something with so much passion without even knowing the most basic of things about it.

 _"It may not be as sinister as you suspect. I am no Sith myself, but I have found as time goes on that no one side of a conflict is completely innocent or guilty. The Sith and the Jedi, The Dark and the Light, The Resistance and the First Order. All of them two sides of the same coin."_

Just when Rey thought she may have judged the Voice too harshly, it hit her with this bombshell. Her face soured. _"That is ridiculous. The First Order is evil. How is that at all the same as the Resistance?"_

 _"They are certainly different. The Order is a government created by civilians, while the Resistance is a private military organization created by government officials bent on the destruction of the First Order."_

 _"But they destroyed planets of innocent people!"_

 _"The destruction of Hosnian Prime was certainly regrettable, but the Order was at war, of course they would attack their enemies. They destroyed planets just as the Resistance did."_

 _"But the two are completely different. The Resistance destroyed a terrible weapon in self-defense. Starkiller Base was a military facility, there were no civilians there."_

 _"Are you sure about that? It was terrible weapon to be sure and they were right to destroy it for their own survival, but it came at a cost. Just as the Rebellion ended many innocent lives destroying the Empire's space stations, the Resistance doomed many on Starkiller Base."_

Rey had to admit, she had never considered that before. So many lives lost at the hands of the Rebellion. _"Desperate times did call for desperate measures I suppose."_

 _"Just so."_

Rey paused to gather her thoughts before asking her next question. _"Even if there is some justifiable reason for those actions, the First Order still kidnaps children and forces them into military service. Are you going to tell me that is a good thing?"_

 _"Some might say that. Citizens of the First Order do have mandatory military service, but that is an unfortunate necessity when trying to introduce order into a chaotic galaxy. I think you will find not all find it as distasteful as you do."_

Memories of Finn shot to the forefront of Rey's mind. _"I had a friend. They tried to make him do barbaric things. To be forced to serve such evil men, I would rather die."_

 _"The First Order is a society like any other. Not all agree on what should be done. Imagine if you had lived on a planet controlled by the First Order. You would have never had to live such a solitary, harsh existence. Children living day to day, exchanging scraps for barely enough food to live. That's the kind of chaos we want to fight, isn't it?"_

Rey wasn't quite sure what the Voice meant by 'we' but she certainly agreed that she'd rather no child had to go through what she went through. " _Yes… it is."_

 _"Someone like you… the things you could have accomplished in the First Order. Someone with your drive and abilities. You could have purified the First Order. Flushed out so much of the greed and weakness that infect it and in turn infect the galaxy. You could have been a leader. You could have been an admiral, in the High Command or perhaps even more."_

 _"Perhaps even more?"_ The possibility of wielding so much power felt so distant from Rey. The prospect seemed almost appealing, but it was the First Order they were talking about.

 _"Yes, who knows what the First Order would look like if someone with your moral character were in charge instead of someone like Kylo Ren?"_

Rey tensed up at the mere mention of Kylo, the symbol of everything she hated about the First Order. Thankfully it was her plan to change all that. _"You're right. I had never thought about it that way, but perhaps if he does embrace the light he could take the First Order in a new direction. If so, it is even more important than I thought that I turn him."_

 _"What makes you think Kylo turning to the light will change him at all? He would still be the same person. To think that Kylo is wretched because he has embraced the dark side is foolish."_

Rey was taken aback by the sudden harshness of the Voice's words. She scrambled to reply. _"I keep having these dreams, I assumed that they meant something. Like that the Force telling me that I should help him."_

 _"A naive assumption. Kylo is who he is and nothing will change that."_

 _"I just thought it would be best for the galaxy if he was turned."_

 _"Dedicating yourself to the good of the galaxy is certainly an admirable goal. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise. I will leave you with this Rey… you are a good person. Don't just be the willing tool of the Resistance. They need you more than you need them. Do what you need to do, regardless of what others think. You know what is best for you and deep down you realize that you know what is best for the galaxy. I hope we speak again."_

Rey was briefly confused by the last message before remembering the reason she contacted the Voice today was to terminate their communication. The possibility still lingered in her mind, but the Voice had given her so much to process. She agreed with some of it and disagreed with a lot more, but none of it seemed as outrageous as when she first considered it. Her perception of how the universe worked felt a little different. She kind of felt a little wiser, like she had seen life in such black and white terms that were now muddied a bit. Some of the thoughts also felt so taboo, it kind of gave her a thrill.

Milling over what the Voice said, it occurred to Rey that she should actually read the Sith Code. She really should know it, even if she did not prescribe to it. She hopped up and skipped over to the databank, eager to learn what she could. After a lengthy search, she found it:

 _Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

 _Through passion, I gain strength._

 _Through strength, I gain power._

 _Through power, I gain victory._

 _Through victory, my chains are broken._

 _The Force shall free me._

 _Well that's not quite what I expected,_ Rey thought. _In fact, it is a lot more positive than I suspected._ _I assumed it would include some kind of pledge to a Dark Master or some other distasteful commitment, but I was wrong. In fact, it just seems sort of empowering. No lies about how the galaxy works, just a credo about becoming as independent and powerful as possible._

Rey turned off the screen and collapsed on her bed. Her mind was still trying to process it all. It was so overwhelming. Suddenly a depressing thought occurred to her. She tried to fight it, but there it was and she couldn't get it out of her head. _Becoming a Jedi… turning Kylo to the light… defeating the First Order… was everything I was striving for just foolish?_


	13. Chapter 13

For the second time in as many minutes Rey checked her datapad for the time. Upon realizing the minimal amount of time that had passed she let out a groan that could certainly be heard from across the engineering bay. It wasn't even a maintenance day, but for some reason time seemed to be passing by unbearably slowly. Looking at the disassembled motor before her, she tried to muster the motivation to finish her task, but found herself unable to do so.

In sharp contrast, the rest of the engineering bay was bustling with an unusual uptick of productivity and urgency. The announcement and imminent launch of the infiltration mission seemed to have prompted everyone else to do their best. As a result, Rey's lethargic attitude did not go unnoticed.

In particular, a wiry young man had seemed to become increasingly frustrated with her lack of progress. Eventually he could no longer contain himself and wandered over to her in a bit of a huff. "Hey! Pick up the pace there!"

For a moment, she considered ignoring the man altogether, but then thought better of it. "What's the problem Goruk?" she said with an artificial smile.

Goruk began gesticulating his arms wildly. "The problem is that we have a schedule to keep and you've decided that this is the one day you're going to do sweet nothing!"

She emotionlessly stared into his eyes for moment before turning back to her work. "Sorry you see it that way Goruk. Perhaps you could pick up my slack for once rather than the other way around."

It took Goruk several seconds to process the slight and he spent a few more standing there dumbstruck, but he soon began trembling with rage. He slammed his hydrospanner against the hull of the ship, getting Rey's attention along with the attention of everyone else nearby. "You cold bitch! You don't think I don't see what the hell you're doing? I'm no fool like that."

Putting down her tools, Rey gave Goruk an annoyed look. "And what the hell am I doing exactly?"

"You're trying to make me look like a fool! First you take my spot on the mission and now you're trying to drag down the quality of the work my department delivers. You're trying to take my job and humiliate me in front of-"

A burst of laughter interrupted Goruk. "I'm sorry, I tried to let you finish, but couldn't help myself," Rey said, wiping away a tear.

Goruk grit his teeth as a crowd started to gather. "See, she won't even deny it!"

"Honestly, it's kind of hard to take you seriously. Why would I need to put in the extra effort to make you look bad?"

"Boy do you have your head up your ass. You think this would all fall apart without your precious assistance, don't you? Well we were perfectly fine before you showed up."

Rey smirked. "Were you really?"

"We were. In fact, I'm not even sure why you decided to slink down here. Don't you have better things to do, like search for Skywalker? Or are you too afraid you don't have what it takes?"

All the joy on Rey's face vanished instantly. "What do you mean by that?"

It was Goruk's turn to grin. "Yeah, word around the base is that after what happened you are too scared to leave. What other reason do you have for not even trying to find him? I mean, what could possibly be more important than that?"

Rey shook her head."It's not my choice. They won't let me leave."

Some crowd members laughed at the statement, as did Goruk. "That's ridiculous. If they won't let you leave, why are you going on the infiltration mission? Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"I'm not lying, I swear." Her face was getting red and hot.

"I think you are. I think you are too scared to try to find Skywalker so you come here and act like the Queen of Engineering."

Rey began squeezing her fists so hard that her nails were digging into her skin. Of all people, she was being humiliated by Goruk. "Lies! I won't be spoken to this way you incompetent!"

"Whatever, say what you want, at least when it comes down to the wire I try my best for the Resistance and don't lollygag around when they need us most!"

Silently, Rey took a few steps towards Goruk, giving him a look of pure indignation. "You're very lucky we're allies, or I would be the only one walking out of here alive," she whispered into his ear. "I'm done wasting my time here."

The entire engineering bay remained in dead silence as Rey departed, leaving her tools behind.


	14. Chapter 14

A beam of light shot across the training room only to bounce in the opposite direction. Then again and again as Rey casually deflected the lasers with her lightsaber. She felt so confident that she didn't even have to look to see where the beams were coming from anymore. It all felt so natural to her.

 _Excellent!_ she thought as her set finished. She did not waste much time before setting up the next exercise in accordance with her new schedule. Since Rey's permanent departure from the engineering department a few days prior, she had a sudden influx of free time on her hands. Being on the infiltration team, it only made sense for her to dedicate that extra time to her combat training. Nothing these days seemed to give her more pleasure than demonstrating her power. If anything, it was a nice distraction from her Kylo dreams, which seemed to be becoming more and more vivid by the day.

As she fiddled with the machinery she heard a voice shout from the doorway. "That was amazing!"

Even before Rey turned around, she knew it was Poe of course. _Damn it! I suppose I couldn't avoid talking to him forever. Just act natural, he doesn't know that you did anything._

After a second or two of collecting herself, she got up and greeted him with a smile. "You bet it was!"

Poe seemed to be acting like his usual affable self as he strutted towards Rey. "When you haven't seen that kind of stuff in a long time, you forget how impressive it looks. Glad you're on our side!"

She gave an awkward chuckle. "Right..."

"How have you been? Feels like I haven't seen you in weeks."

"I'm fine. Busy. I've been training mostly."

"So I've heard. I had no clue it would be this intense, to be honest. It was a mistake to sit you out, you're going to be a valuable asset to us," Poe said, putting his hand on Rey's shoulder.

The words 'valuable asset to us' and 'tool of the Resistance' flashed through Rey's mind, distracting her for a second. "Speaking of the mission, any more details on when and where?"

"It looks like we'll be leaving early next week for a colony planet in the Unknown Regions."

"Wait a minute, a colony planet?"

"Yeah that is where the factory seems to be."

"I see… Will civilians be working in this factory?"

Stroking his chin, Poe took a second to think. "Probably? We don't have all the details, but making sure it is destroyed is a priority. If we can prevent a new fleet from being built before it becomes a threat, that could be just the kind of break we need."

 _-To finish exterminating the First Order, civilians and all,_ Rey finished in her mind. "What about this source, can you trust it?"

"I hope so... we're certainly paying him enough for some good info. But no, we can't trust it on face value. We still need to wait until it is verified to act on it."

Rey's eyes widened. "Where is he?"

"He's at one of our old safe houses until we can figure out if this is legitimate."

"Can I meet with this person?"

Poe sighed. "This again?"

"You know what I can do. I could get to the bottom of this matter way faster than any recon team. I'll tell you if he is lying."

"You can do some amazing things, that is true. But the General is still... uncomfortable with you leaving the base. She's already questioning my judgement bringing you on the mission, I don't want to push it."

"How is this still an issue? I am going on the mission, why would she care if I do this? I am just trying to do what is best for everyone Poe," Rey said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Just be patient."

"Patient? I've been campaigning to leave here for months but still have yet to be given the dignity of a single trip off world."

"Well, if you're talking about the Kylo thing again, it's not exactly in my interests to sign off on a suicide mission."

"Oh come on Poe. Have you seen what I can do? I am the greatest hope of the Resistance."

"That might be overstating things a little." Poe said, rolling his eyes.

Rey pursed her lips. "Oh really? Then why is the General so worried to lose me? Why? It's because she knows you don't stand a chance without me."

"Take it easy Rey."

"It's true, isn't it? You people would be destroyed if it wasn't for me. Crushed by the First Order," Rey said, a manic look in her eye.

Poe furrowed his eyebrows. "Please. If I remember correctly, it was me that disabled Starkiller Base. You might be great, but you are acting way too damn pompous for your own good! Now enough of this nonsense!"

"Pompous? This is nonsense you say?" Grabbing Poe by the collar, Rey pushed him against the wall "For months, I have been a good girl for you people and helped your army fight its war, even as you people let my friend die. I've felt trapped here, but it's clear now that I've only had myself to blame for that. I've had enough of your irritating overprotection. I've heard no from you for the last time."

"Are you threatening me?" Poe said, pushing Rey away from him.

She did not care. She had no use for his body, just his mind. Looking into his soul she saw disgust and anger, but most of all she saw fear. Rey relished it. It meant she had what she wanted. It meant she had him in the palm of her hand. She locked eyes with him. The sides of her mouth curled as she gave him his orders. _"You will send me the location of the traitor and have no concern about me visiting him._ "

Poe paused for a second, computing what he had been told. "I'll give you the location of the traitor and have no concern about you visiting him."

 _"You will prepare the Millenium Falcon for my immediate departure."_

"I will prepare the Millenium Falcon for your immediate departure," Poe echoed in a monotone voice.

 _"Now you will leave this room, forget this conversation and that we were ever in conflict. We are great friends."_

"We are great friends." Like that, Poe turned around and left the room.

 _I don't know why I didn't start doing that sooner,_ Rey thought, a wild look on her face. The experience wasn't as exhilarating as last time, but it was certainly enough to give her ragged breath and a heat in her chest. After a few more seconds of excitement, the magnitude of what happened began to sink in. This was what she had been waiting for.

 _Finally... I'm free._


	15. Chapter 15

"Well they certainly spared no expense."

The frozen, rusted shack that housed the turncoat looked be made out of scavenged pieces of old Imperial Ships. It actually gave Rey a pang of nostalgia as she approached it. All the same, she was glad she would never have to live in these conditions ever again. Days spent scouring the rough coordinates Poe had sent to the Millenium Falcon had turned up nothing but frozen tundra until now. The location, on a moon on the outskirts of the Ileenium system, was as hard to find as the Resistance had hoped.

Thankfully, the search was over. Rey clutched her frozen lightsaber and then kicked in the front door. A gust of warmth hit her face, giving her relief from the cold. _Maybe soon I'll regain some feeling in my lips._

Rey cautiously entered the dimly lit, ramshackle building, ready for an attack any second. Instead, she was greeted by silence, occasionally punctuated by the sound of metal scraping against metal. The near silence was quickly interrupted by a voice. "You can just come in you know. I was wondering when you were going to turn up."

 _This seems like the place,_ Rey thought.

She finished walking through the corridor and came to what seemed like a kitchen. It smelled awful and looked filthy. Sitting at a table littered with garbage was a man with a scraggly beard and a dirty First Order Major's uniform. "About time," he said.

Stunned, Rey did not even try to hide the look of disgust on her face.

The man rolled his eyes and then went back to the bowl of slop he had been eating. "Well, have you scouted out that place yet? It's been weeks. It's a wonder you ever gave us any trouble at all with how inefficiently you work. I mean, you are Resistance, aren't you? Guess I should ask."

"You can call me Resistance I suppose. I'm Rey, and you are?"

"I am Major Sento of the First Order, or at least I was up until a few weeks ago. I don't really care who you are to be honest, unless you got my credits so I can leave. Got it?" Sento sneered, pointing his spoon at Rey.

An unsettling smile creeped its way across Rey's face as she started lurching towards him. "I don't have your money."

"Well then, if you don't have the credits why did you bother coming here? Did you come under the delusion that I would give you more free information?" he asked, chuckling to himself.

"I'm here to meet you of course." Rey halted next to Sento, gazing down upon him with a twisted grin. It was then that Sento looked into her deranged eyes and betrayed fear for the first time.

Before Sento could scream, Rey had knocked him out cold.


	16. Chapter 16

Rey let loose a bucket of ice water onto Sento's sleeping head. The howl of the Major as he suddenly woke up caused her to chuckle. "Good morning Sento."

"What's happening?" Sento asked as his teeth chattered.

"Do you know how many days searching through the cold it took me to find you? I've lived on a desert planet my whole life; do you think trudging through all that snow left me in a good mood?" Rey asked, sporting the same disturbing smile she had when she knocked him out.

Shivering, disoriented and tied to his chair, Sento looked like he was going to cry. "What do you want from me? I already gave you the location of the factory! I wasn't lying!"

"I know," Rey admitted. "I took that information from you before you woke up."

"You what?! How?!" Sento looked terrified.

"Because I'm more powerful than your limited mind can comprehend, you pathetic, weak man."

"So, what do you want from me? If you have that info you can leave. I'll leave too, I don't need the money. Just let me go." Sento begged. Rey suspected he had begun crying, although it was hard to tell with his head drenched.

She shook her head. "You really are as pathetic as I thought. You can't even stick to your own backwards principals. What happened to your greed? You can't even stand by that?"

"I still… I still want the money… I just… I want to live more."

Rey grabbed Sento by the hair and forced him to look at her. "No more crying you worm. You were a Major in the First Order. You had a family. What do you think happened to them? Do you just pray the First Order has shown them mercy? Do you think the Resistance will rescue them?"

"They are probably dead already... I know it... the First Order does not suffer traitors. As far as the Resistance goes, I honestly doubt this will even help them much. They are fundamentally weak people. They are still going to lose this war, but thankfully it's a big galaxy and lots of credits would have gotten me a place alone where no one will ever find me."

Rey did not need to even give it a second's thought. All of the frustration and rage she had been feeling recently had finally found a suitable target. She raised her free arm and slugged Sento right in the eye. "You scum. You were a Major. You could have affected the galaxy in countless ways. You could have stood by your family. You could have fought against the evil forces within the First Order. You could have even fought to end the conflict. But instead, you chose to trade in everything you could have been for a few credits. You weak-willed scum.

"Whatev-" Sento attempted to respond but was interrupted by another brutal punch, this time to his mouth. Blood poured onto his swelling bottom lip. Another painful strike to the cheek followed soon after, breaking bones.

"I knew as soon as Poe talked about you. I knew you were an evil being who contributed nothing and only took." Rey yelled as loud as she could into his ear before slapping his head and pushing his chair onto the ground.

A dark, twisted voice slithered its way to forefront of Rey's mind. _"You know what you want to do. You've known since you first laid eyes on him. You could have just left after getting the information. You didn't because deep down you wanted to do it. Think of all that restraint you showed on D'Qar. All those times you simply walked away from the things that bothered you. All those times you talked it out instead of doing what you really wanted. You don't need to do that now. Just let loose your true instincts. You know the galaxy is better off without this scum. So just do it! Do it and take your first steps!"_

So malevolent and vicious was the voice that Rey almost didn't recognize it as her own. "Yes! Yes, I'll do it!"

"What? Who the hell are you talking to?" Sento spat out a tooth surrounded by deep crimson saliva. He snickered. "This isn't the first time I've been a prisoner of war, you know. You may have spooked me, but you're Resistance, after all. If you were going to kill me, you would have done it already."

Flashing a wicked smile, she shook her head. "Since the beginning, you have misjudged me Sento. You think I'm nothing more than some pawn of the Resistance, when I am so much more. It's quite a mistake you've made."

Raising her open hand, Rey channeled the rage and resentment that she was feeling. Gritting her teeth, she forced all the anger she could out of herself and directed it at Sento. She assumed she would feel the hatred draining out of her, but no. Instead it redoubled inside of her. She loathed him with all her being and the more she did, the angrier she felt. The malice inside her became overwhelming.

Rey watched with glee as Sento found himself out of breath. His slow descent into panic as his attempts to breathe failed caused her to smile. The sound of choking filled the room. By the time his attempts to reach for his throat were thwarted by his bonds, Rey had begun laughing. Tightening her grip, she watched the horror in his eyes as she crushed his windpipe. She could tell he was on the verge of death and it brought her immense joy. "This is why I came here Sento. I didn't even realize it at first, but I've always wanted to kill you. You have no idea how much I've enjoyed this. Goodbye, I promise no one will ever find you."

One last look of panic and regret fell upon Sento's heavily bloodshot eyes, but they soon lost all focus. After a few more seconds Rey released her grip, but it took longer still for her to process what she had done.

 _I just killed someone._


	17. Chapter 17

_"We need to talk."_ Rey had barely stepped onto the Millennium Falcon before she started reaching out to the Voice with her mind, she was so eager to speak with it.

 _"I am so glad to hear you enter my thoughts, my dear Rey. It has been so long, and the way we ended our last discussion… I was worried I'd heard the last of you."_

It was kind of sweet to Rey, hearing the Voice had such tender words for her. _"You gave me so much to consider, I was unsure of what to do. I feel like I've experienced so much since then."_

 _"Yes, I sense you are excited to share something with me."_

 _"Excited yes, but also a little nervous. I've done something and I'm not sure what to even think of it."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"I killed someone."_

 _"Did you now?"_

 _"Yes. I've killed before, but this was nothing like shooting some nameless Stormtrooper in self-defense. This was so personal. So… visceral. I was in the moment and something inside me just needed to do it. Part of me feels guilty. Part of me thinks it was so wrong to do that. But deep down… deep down I don't regret it at all. I can't believe how good it felt to use my power like that. I didn't even realize I had such power. Power over life. I ended the life of that greedy, selfish stain and the galaxy is better off because of it."_

 _"Who was this person?"_

 _"A self-centered traitor who was informing the Resistance of the First Order's plans."_

 _"Rey... what would the Resistance think of what you did?"_

 _"Who cares?"_ The words shot out of Rey's mind before she even really paused to consider them. She blushed, embarrassed by her metaphorical slip of the tongue.

 _"Did something happen Rey? What caused your change of heart?"_

She took a moment to reflect before answering. _"I survived alone on a harsh backwater my whole life. I could only rely on myself. I always heard tales of the Republic and what it stood for. Banding together to make the galaxy a safer place. It always sounded so wonderful. Then I joined them and embraced it all. It was like a dream for a little while. But then… there was conflict. They may try their best, but they are just human. They are flawed in their own ways. I remembered what I learned all those years ago on Jakku, that I am the only one I can trust with my fate. I'm the only one I can trust to help make the galaxy a better place. So I will not take orders from the Resistance anymore. I may aid them in their goals, but only as long as they overlap with my own."_ A smile crept across Rey's face. _"I'm done being their tool. It's their turn to be mine."_

 _"Very good Rey, you listened to your instincts. I am impressed with your strength; mentally and physically. Think of all of this as a trial. You made the right choice."_

Rey's chest swelled with pride. Deep down, this is the reaction she had hoped for. Still she was surprised at how good it felt to get approval from the Voice and to know that it accepted her for who she was. Then again, she considered them friends at this point, it only made sense for her to seek its approval. _"Thank you… I know I wouldn't have gotten here without you. That's not even to speak of my mastery of the Force. I feel unstoppable. I feel like I am becoming the person I've always wanted to be. It feels so satisfying."_

 _"Good. Be proud of who you are. You may have grown up as Rey the Scavenger, but this is who you really are. Seize the power you were born to wield."_

Rey's heart started to beat quicker. _"Yes… that's not who I am anymore. I was born to wield this power."_

 _"Not just this power Rey. You are destined for greater things."_

 _"Yes! You're right! I am destined to change the galaxy!"_

 _"Not just change the galaxy, Rey. You are destined to rule it."_

The Voice's words were like ambrosia to her. It made perfect sense. If the only one Rey trusted with the Galaxy was herself, then of course she should be the one in charge. _"The galaxy… is mine…"_

 _"You finally understand your place."_

 _"Thanks to you…"_ Rey had clearly misjudged her relationship with the Voice before. They were no longer just friends. They were so much more than that. They felt more like soulmates. She was closer to it than she had been to anyone else in her entire life. _"I need to see you, please!"_ Rey begged.

 _"You have no idea how much I am looking forward to your arrival. But not yet. You will know when the time is right. But first, I believe you have an appointment to keep in the Unknown Regions."_

That's right, her mission to destroy the factory. It seemed so trivial now compared to her real plans. Still, she needed an army to take control of the galaxy and the one she had access to was the Resistance. She could not abandon them. " _We will speak soon then… my… my love…"_

 _"We will, I promise you."_


	18. Chapter 18

"Where have you been? We've been waiting all day."

Rey had expected she would have to ignore some pestering from the Resistance, but they had been hounding her ever since her communicator was in range. As soon as she arrived at the gorge being used as a staging ground for the attack, she was directed to Poe's tent. To be greeted this way as she entered was causing her patience to run thin. "Nice to see you too Poe. As I told you before I left, I paid a visit to Captain Sento to make sure he was telling the truth."

Poe stroked his chin and a look of concern came to his face. "What are you talking about? No, you didn't. How do you know that name?"

 _Damn it! Of course!_ Rey thought. _I told him to forget that conversation. No wonder he is confused._ She felt that Poe's mind was exuding fear and paranoia. It was only a matter of time before she would have to alter his mind again, but that was no huge obstacle. Controlling General Leia would be more difficult, but that was a challenge for another day.

"Please Rey, tell me the truth. I get worried when one of my friends starts acting completely differently." Poe said as he approached her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She locked eyes with him. "Don't worry about it Poe, just listen to me."

"Stop!" Poe interrupted, taking two steps backwards and drawing his gun. Anger joined the fear in his eyes.

This was unexpected. Amused, Rey eyed Poe up and down. He was hopelessly outmatched. She could disarm him or kill him where he stood. Curious to see where this was going, she decided to endure his prattle for a little while longer. "What's going on Poe?"

A deep sadness came over Poe's face. "You were my friend, but you reached in my brain and changed me. You were even going to use your damn Jedi trick on me again. How many times have you done it already?"

Rey raised an arm as if to protest, but was quickly interrupted.

"Don't lie! Just please stop and come home, you'll get help. I don't want to have to stop you with force. I wished that I was wrong about you, but I knew deep down I wasn't. You've changed. Damn it Rey, why?" Tears started to pour down Poe's face.

"I've found my destiny. I realized that I can't leave the galaxy in the hands of ineffectual fools like you. I was born to cull the weak and remold this galaxy into a better place," Rey said with a smirk.

"You want to do what? You're crazy." Poe could not even bring himself to look at her anymore. He seemed in a state of shock, no longer capable of being sad or angry.

Rey brought her hand to Poe's cheek and made him face her. Her face seemed calm and cold as she attempted to reason with him. "I will need help of course. You know my power; it would be idiotic to oppose me. I'm a good person, I know what is best for this galaxy, so just trust me and follow my lead. If you do, we will crush the First Order and then dominate the rest of the galaxy. If you don't… I pity you."

Without a moment's consideration, Poe spat right into Rey's eye. "You want us to be your personal army as you invade the galaxy? Did you really think that was going to work? You really are crazy. You should have rotted to death back on Jakku, you scum. The General was right, you're just like Kylo Ren."

She could take being called scum, or being told she should die, or even being spat on. But the moment Poe compared Rey to Kylo Ren, something in her brain snapped. It had been so long since she had last thought of Kylo. She felt like she hated him more than ever before. He was just so feeble and desperate, and to be compared to that wretch was so insulting. Within a second she had used the Force to pull Poe's pistol out of his hands and into hers. She wiped the spit off her face, all the while wearing the same cold expression. "I'm not Kylo Ren, I will never be Kylo Ren and if you ever compare us again, I will kill you."

"You're right. You're not like Kylo Ren. You are even more deluded and pathetic."

Rey squeezed the trigger as tightly as she could, firing a laser right into Poe's gut. He instantly dropped to the ground, alive but fatally injured. She could already hear Resistance soldiers scrambling outside. They would be ready for her.

Letting the gun to fall to the ground, Rey drew her lightsaber. Looming above Poe, she activated her weapon and looked down at him in disgust. "Not so formidable outside your ship, are you?"

All Poe could muster was a look of pure malice.

Pulling him up by the collar, Rey lifted the dying pilot into the air. "What's the matter? That gutshot take away your smart mouth?"

Blood leaking out of his mortal wound, Poe seemed in desperate pain, but still managed a wry smile. "If only Finn could see you now."

Incoherent rage consumed Rey's mind in its entirety. Abandoning all self-control, she let a primal scream and then stuck her lightsaber through Poe's chest, brutally impaling and killing him instantly.

With a look of disgust, Rey threw Poe's lifeless corpse on the ground. She stood in silence for a few seconds fighting tears. "You idiot! Why did you have to make me do that? To say something like that, you must have been suicidal. You don't know Finn like I do! Finn betrayed people as well because it was the right thing to do, how am I any different? To think that I loved you!"

Rey began hearing soldiers approach the tent. _They are charging blasters and planting explosives. Are the soldiers that foolish? This should be easy, there are how many, 10 of them?_ she thought. _Just deflect their gunfire, end things quickly and they won't stand a chance._

Running out of the tent, lightsaber drawn, she began a violent dance, running and jumping through the gorge, effortlessly and gracefully dodging all attacks and striking down the Resistance soldiers one by one. She killed some with her telekinetic abilities and some with weapons she found along the way, but she savoured her kills with the lightsaber most of all. It felt so natural to her, just swinging the blade and ending their lives. Their screams and begging did not matter to her; she did not bother listening. The soldiers had decided to follow the weak Resistance instead of her. They had their chance and foolishly decided to contradict her power. They were no one to her.

After the dance ended, Rey found herself collapsed in the middle of the camp. Corpses surrounded her and the blood of her former allies stained her clothing and face. She knew it was slightly deranged, but she kind of liked smell. It seemed to help calm her down.

 _What am I doing? I just killed my whole squad. No, I murdered my whole squad… But they were trying to kill me. I had to do it. They were trying to end my reign before it began. They may have been the first, but they won't be the last. If it's my destiny to rule for the good of the galaxy, I will have to continue exterminating the weaklings who oppose me. The First Order and now the Resistance. It will be a pleasure to destroy them both, but how?_

There, surrounded by the bodies of her victims, Rey channeled her pride and ambition to meditate on her future. She spent hours considering her priorities and finally narrowed her options down to one. _If I'm to strike a blow to the First Order, why waste my time dispatching a single factory? If I want to destroy them, I must kill Lord Snoke. Once he is gone, those who respect my power will rally behind me as I unify the rest of the galaxy. It won't be easy, but I am the most powerful being in the galaxy. Nothing can stop me._

Once she decided on the details of her plan, Rey got up and surveyed her destruction once more with pride. It was hard to believe all this carnage and gore came from her hand, but seeing it was a testament to how far she had come. She chuckled. "You were fools to think you could stop me."

Rey left the camp and the Resistance behind, leaving their bodies to rot.


	19. Chapter 19

_I must be a sight to behold,_ Rey thought as she trudged into the quiet factory town. The planet was nearly deserted, so visitors the factory town seemed like they must be scarce, let alone a filthy blood-soaked woman arriving by foot.

It did not take long for a couple of Stormtroopers to approach her, weapons drawn. The senior officer of the two addressed her. "State your business stranger."

Rey calmly raised her hands. If her plan was to work, she did not want to come off as aggressive. "My name is Rey. I was part of a Resistance strike force that was tasked with taking out this factory. I decided I was done with their nonsense. They are all dead now. The camp is in a gorge just south of here if you'd like to check yourself."

The senior officer glanced at his partner. "Why would you decide to turn yourself in? We aren't fooled by this trick for a second."

"It is no trick; I'm wearing the blood of your enemies. I also didn't come to turn myself in."

"Then why are you here?"

"I've come here to join you."


	20. Chapter 20

Within an hour the First Order had verified Rey's story and she was being shuttled to a massive starship. Snoke had ordered them to bring her to him, just as she predicted. She admired the efficiency of the process. The Resistance would have hemmed and hawed about this in meetings for hours before making a decision.

Once on board the starship, Rey was greeted by a young, but stern looking man wearing a captain's uniform. "Miss Rey, we are so pleased to have you on board. I am Captain Leroft, at your service. I have been instructed to give you Supreme Leader Snoke's personal greetings and told to make you as comfortable as possible."

Rey nodded. The formality and respect being shown to her was pleasing, but she would be a fool to not be on guard for foul play. "Thank you, Captain Leroft. Your hospitality is appreciated."

The captain bowed before Rey. "The pleasure is mine, Miss Rey. Allow me to show you to your chambers."

Expecting a glorified jail cell, Rey was taken aback by the luxurious room she was led to. Granted it was still a First Order facility, so lavish decoration was minimal in favor of utilitarian design, but her lifetime on Jakku had given her an appreciation for practicality over flourish. It felt like a shame that she would be destroying the First Order in return for their kindness. "Thank you, this looks quite comfortable."

The captain nodded. "It is my duty, Miss Rey. We have gone ahead and placed some fresh clothes on your bed. A meal will be served in one hour. If there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to talk to the servant who will be stationed outside your door."

It was a lot to take in. Rey had never been so pampered in her life. She could hardly believe that just a few short months ago, she was still scavenging parts on Jakku. Back when she was still no one. A lifetime ago, really. "I will let them know if I need anything."

"Good. Then just rest in the meantime, we will arrive in five hours. Have a pleasant trip, Miss Rey." The captain once again bowed to Rey before leaving her to her own devices.

As soon as the door slid shut, Rey darted towards her private refresher. Regular showers were a new addition to her lifestyle, but one she had sorely missed the past few days. On her way there, she began shedding the Resistance uniform she had been wearing up until this point. One by one, Rey let the pieces of clothing fall upon the ground, discarded. It felt like such a relief to be removing those last reminders of the self-imposed slavery she had put herself through so recently.

Once naked, she turned on the shower and let the warm water pour over her. The water mixed with the dry blood on her face, causing her to catch whiffs of her enemy's demise. _Good riddance,_ she thought with a smile as she continued cleansing herself of the dirt and filth of her previous life.

With the shower finished, Rey approached her bed. She intended to rest a bit before dinner, but was taken off-guard by the clothes waiting for her on her bed. The captain had warned her that there was a change of clothes for her, but she had expected a standard First Order uniform or perhaps some sort of prisoner's garb. Instead she found a set of tight-fitting black leather armor, seemingly made to measure. True to First Order custom, it seemed quite practical to wear in combat.

 _I've never worn anything like this in my life. It looks beautiful._ She began trying it on, glancing in a mirror after putting on each piece, becoming more and more pleased each time she looked. _It makes me look so intimidating, but also so elegant. I've never felt this way about wearing clothes before. It feels strange to feel so… sexy. Perhaps even after decimating the First Order, I will keep it._

Once she was completely dressed, she pulled her lightsaber into her hand from across the room and put in its new holster. She smiled and struck a pose.

 _Wait a minute,_ she suddenly thought. _They never took my lightsaber away. Why wouldn't they disarm me? Do they really trust me? They would be fools to do that… But if they do, strange as it sounds, maybe they could end up helping me willingly... Perhaps killing Snoke won't be necessary after all._

She began to imagine a future where she was fought alongside First Order soldiers rather than against them, and for the first time the thought didn't seem strange.


	21. Chapter 21

It was not long before they had arrived at their destination, a small space station deep in the Unknown Regions. Escorted by a unit of Stormtroopers, Rey made her way deep inside the station. All the while she attempted to detect weaknesses in their security that she could use to escape when the time came. Finally, they reached a large metal door. Without anyone saying a word, it opened up, revealing a cavernous, dimly lit room. The Stormtroopers stood their ground as Rey instinctively moved forward. _This is it, I'm going to meet Snoke and have my chance to kill him... if I choose to. This is the next step in my conquest of the galaxy._

Rey strode into the room with confidence. The door slid shut behind her and then locked into place. It was then that Rey detected the only other presence in the room. A familiar, detested presence. "Welcome," Kylo Ren said, his voice altered by his trademark helmet.

"I was wondering if you would be here. Where's Snoke?" Rey asked, completely unfazed by Kylo's greeting.

"Some place safe. Do not worry, he is still going to have a word with you... I hear you dealt with the pilot and the traitor. Doing my work for me, I see." Kylo said with a sneer.

"They offended me, just as you do," Rey fired back.

"Enough of this." A sinister voice filled the air as a large holographic projection filled the back half of the room. "Rey, welcome. It is so good to finally see you."

"Snoke. It's good to finally meet you as well. I have to thank you for your hospitality so far. It was good to be treated with such respect," Rey stated sincerely.

"It is nothing Rey, just what you deserve." Snoke's words made a shiver go up her spine. "If I may speak honestly, I know you are here with the intent to kill me. That isn't all, however. I can also tell you are conflicted."

Rey's heart stopped. She knew her plan was somewhat obvious, but she had been guarding her thoughts as best she could. Was Snoke really so powerful that he could detect her deception without her even realizing? He even surmised that she was unsure if she even wanted to carry out the plan. After a few seconds of silence, she decided honesty might be the best route forward. "Yes, that was my plan. I wanted to kill you and then rally an army to destroy both the First Order and the Resistance. But recently I've been thinking…"

"You don't need to finish, my dear." Snoke's tone had a sweetness to it. "I know you are at a trying time. You feel like you are new person and you are trying to find exactly where you fit in the galaxy."

"Yes, exactly," Rey said. Snoke was able to capture what she was feeling so well.

"Well, I have present for you Rey. One that I hope will help you figure out your place in the galaxy."

Rey raised an eyebrow. "A present?"

"Yes. I present to you… Kylo Ren. Do with him what you will." The hologram casually gestured to a confused Kylo.

"What?! Master, what are you talking about?" Rey began to feel tremendous fear radiate off of Kylo.

"You have failed me time and time again, apprentice. I will not suffer another embarrassment due to your incompetence." Snoke turned to Rey. "My dear, decide his fate."

Thoughts ran through Rey's mind at a mile a minute. This was an unexpected turn of events to say the least. It had been so long since she had thought about what she was going to do with Kylo that she almost forgot about her desire to turn him into an ally. "I never expected this Lord Snoke. For you to just give Kylo to me."

Kylo stomped his foot on the ground. "He's not just-"

"Shut up, you will speak when told to." Snoke interrupted, shooting Kylo a deadly glance. The knight shriveled up almost like he was retreating into a shell and Snoke turned back to Rey. "It's not what you expected, but something you fantasized about, was it not?"

"Yes, I used to fantasize about confronting Kylo and then turning him back to the light," Rey said, beginning to blush.

"But you don't any more do you?" Snoke probed gently.

"No, I don't." Rey's heart rate increased quickly as she realized why that was for the first time.

A smile crept across Snoke's face. "And why is that?"

"Because I'm no longer a follower of the light side." Rey was panting and her head felt lighter than air. The words felt so foreign in her mouth that it felt like somebody else was speaking, but deep down she knew she was telling the truth.

"Then what does that make you?" Snoke asked with glee.

"I… I'm a warrior of the dark side" Rey admitted to herself for the first time. Her breathing became even more ragged and her face became completely flush. It had been so obvious for so long, but somehow, she could not bring herself to think it. Now that she had said it out loud, it was like a great weight had lifted off her shoulders.

Snoke looked like he was beaming with pride. "Of course you are, my dear Rey. Embrace it. Be proud of all you have accomplished by turning away from the light."

Rey could feel darkness permeating every facet of her being. It was almost as if admitting the truth to herself had opened the floodgates and let the corruption come pouring into her soul. It felt fantastic. Her face was burning and it felt like her heart was going to explode. "I was so foolish to hide from myself."

Snoke chuckled. "Bask in it. Soak it in."

Between deep breaths Rey managed to respond with a deranged smile. "This is… the real me."

"Indeed. Now what does the real you want to do about Kylo?"

The question brought Rey back down to reality. She knew immediately what her answer would be, but enjoyed the worried look on Kylo's face as she left him in suspense. "I may have fantasized about turning him to the light. But even before then, there was only ever one choice. That night we fought on Starkiller Base, I showed him mercy. I have regretted it ever since. I've had nightmares about it. What I want to do to Kylo... is kill him. It's what I've always wanted to do, whether I could admit it or not."

"Why? Because he killed your friends?"

"For revenge, yes," Rey admitted shamelessly. "But not just that. He is weak, pathetic and unworthy to lead the galaxy. That is my destiny, not his. So, he must die."

A satisfied grin made its way across Snoke's face. "Then do it. Kill him."

Kylo drew his lightsaber and faced Rey, assuming a more confident posture. "You can try, scavenger, but I have healed and might not be so eas-"

Rey raised Kylo into the air with the Force and effortlessly smashed him into the closest wall, breaking his left arm. "Shut up Kylo. You lost to an untrained scavenger last time, do you really think you can defeat me now that I've prepared?"

"Of course! I have trained with masters of the Force, do you really think you have an advantage?" Kylo replied, slowly picking himself off the ground.

"I know I'm advantaged. Now, take off that stupid mask." Rey reached out with her abilities and violently snapped off Kylo's helmet, revealing his scarred face and scratching it even more in the process. "What's the matter? I thought you said you healed since our last fight."

Placing a quivering hand over his bloodied face, Kylo gave Rey a look that promised death. "You bitch! How dare you?!" Rushing her at top speed, he raised his lightsaber into the air preparing to strike.

However, Rey was more than prepared for Kylo's offense. She nonchalantly dodged the attack and then countered it by tripping him, causing him to fall flat on his face. "Very smooth. Is this the best the leader of the Knights of Ren can do?" she ridiculed. The sound of her taunting laughter filled the dank air.

Trying to keep his cool, Kylo quickly rallied and took a defensive stance. "You may have a few new tricks scavenger, but the blood of Darth Vader flows through my veins."

Amused by his delusions of victory, Rey decided play with him a little more before ending the battle. "If his blood runs through your veins, then why am I wielding his lightsaber?" She assumed a defensive stance as well. "Why don't you come at me with your best shot then, heir of Darth Vader?"

Cautiously, Kylo began to approach her, but did not get too far before he found himself dragged three feet in the air by a telekinetic force. With ease, Rey began cutting his oxygen supply, stifling him. "You think you… are so good… don't you?"

"Yes, I am the best. Not only am I far more talented than you, I am pure," Rey answered with pride.

Kylo struggled to escape Rey's grasp in vain. "What… are you… talking about?"

"The pull of the light… I feel it in you. It calls to you, trying to pull you back… and part of you wants to go back." Rey's face was warped in disgust.

"No I don't!"

She shook her head. "There's no need to lie Kylo, I can feel it in you. Just like I used to feel it in myself. But that is gone now. It's such a relief. I've embraced what I am… a being of pure darkness."

Rey's words emboldened her, driving her to tighten her grip on Kylo's throat. His gasps were like music to her. This was more liberating than she had imagined it might be. She realized that for the first time, she felt like she had truly been unshackled. It was as if embracing the dark side of the Force had finally set her free. Then, something strange and even more wonderful occurred to her. It was such a beautiful realization that it almost left her speechless. "This is all thanks to you…" she said softly.

"I did nothing!" Kylo cried.

"Not you, idiot." Rey turned to face Snoke. It seemed like a tear was forming in her eye. "I know who you are now."

"Do you girl?" Snoke said.

"You are the Voice. The one that guided and supported me. The one that fed my ambitions and showed me the path of the dark side. The one that knows me better than I know myself. There's nothing I can say to truly thank you for everything you have done for me, but thank you. For everything… For making me what I am today."

"You have realized the truth, my dear Rey. You are welcome." Snoke acknowledged with a nod. "Now please finish disposing of this creature, it is such a beautiful sight watching you work."

"With pleasure, my love." Overwhelmed with happiness to finally meet the Voice that she adored so much, she was ecstatic to follow its commands. Never did she imagine that the Voice was someone with such power in the universe. This changed everything. Unlimited possibilities started flowing through her mind. But those were for later, she already had such an entertaining task at hand.

"This will not end the way you want!" Kylo threatened desperately.

Rey turned her attention back to the pathetic knight, who had stopped struggling. She could feel that the full gravity of the situation had finally sunk in for him. Taking great delight in her actions, she slammed Kylo into the ground with all her might and then kicked his broken left arm for good measure, causing him to yowl in pain.

Standing above his broken body like this, it was already a dream come true for Rey, but she ached for even more. She wanted his demise to be agonizing; physically and emotionally. She didn't even remember why anymore, nor did she care, she was so consumed with hate and evil. "You were such a disappointment, weren't you? You are just like your father."

"Never!" Incensed, Kylo made a bold attack, swinging his lightsaber blindly behind him where he hoped Rey would be standing. However, the strike missed significantly, leaving him temporarily defenseless. Capitalizing on the opportunity, Rey brought her lightsaber down upon Kylo's right arm quickly and precisely, severing it from the elbow down.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" A scream of pain echoed through the air as a lifeless arm and lightsaber fell to the ground. With horror, Kylo fell back and looked upon the bloodied stump that was his arm. "You… you will pay for this!"

Rey's eyes were ablaze with satisfaction and she displayed a toothy grin. "What in this universe makes you think that is remotely true?"

For once, Kylo did not respond. He just lay there on the ground, seething in anger.

"How does it feel knowing your worst fear has come true?" Rey continued teasing.

"What are you talking about, you filthy scavenger?"

Rey crouched down, pressing her gloating face against Kylo's "You don't remember? It was one of the first things I ever learned about you. You were in my brain, trying to make up for your inability to capture a simple droid. But for some reason you couldn't read my mind. I was a complete amateur, yet I somehow managed to beat you at your own game. That is how pathetic you are. That is how weak you are. I was able to reach into your mind and pull your greatest fear right out. That was the moment I knew I was destined for greatness. I will never forget it too. Your fear, I mean. It was so childish... You were afraid that you will never be as strong as Darth Vader. How utterly pathetic."

Kylo Ren sat there in silence for a moment before suddenly leaping at Rey with all his strength, attempting to bite her like a feral animal. Not remotely concerned by the attack, she sprung back to her feet and kicked him away in one fluid motion. Unarmed, flat on his back, completely exposed and too tired to recover, Kylo could do nothing but yell. "You're wrong scavenger. I'm strong. I will rule the galaxy and do what Darth Vader couldn't."

The hatred simmering in Rey came to a boiling point upon hearing that statement. The mere thought of him assuming her birthright, it insulted her tremendously. She clenched her teeth and pointed her lightsaber right in front of Kylo's beaten down face. "Oh, you weak miserable creature. You are so wrong. It is me that will rule, not you. There's no fighting it. It's the reality to you live in, if only for a few more seconds." Her face looked depraved, taking such pleasure in taunting her defeated opponent. "It's true what you feared… you will never be as strong as Darth Vader… but I will be stronger!"

As Rey raised her lightsaber, preparing for the mortal blow, her pupils began to glow a sickly yellow for the first time. The Force corruption which had consumed her soul was making its permanent mark on her body. That glow would be the last thing Kylo ever saw. Rey plunged the Skywalker lightsaber into his chest and through his heart, savouring every instant of the kill. She was in ecstasy as she watched the life drain from his face and his body go limp.

However, she was not done with Kylo yet. Pulling her lightsaber out of his chest, she severed his neck with ease. She then excitedly reached down and hoisted her dead rival's head into the air. Victory had never felt so good. The blood of her enemy spattered all over her, causing her to grin from ear to ear. With a savage roar, she spiked the head onto the ground with all her strength. It landed with a satisfying thud, cracking the skull and causing one of Kylo's eyes to fall out of its socket.

Rey was completely enraptured by the sight and smell of the gore and blood. Soon the joy became too much for her and she began laughing maniacally. The experience felt nothing short of euphoric.

Snoke leaned forward with a devilish smirk, breaking his silence. "It seemed you enjoyed your gift."

At the sound of Snoke's voice Rey stopped laughing and dropped to one knee, bowing her head in reverence. "Yes, Supreme Leader Snoke. I enjoyed it more than I've enjoyed anything in my life. It was an honour to put an end to him for your entertainment. I owe you so much."

"Very good, my dear Rey. Your respect pleases me."

Rey closed her eyes and tried to hide her glee. "I am glad."

Snoke leaned back into his chair. "Now that you have received my gift, do you understand your path forward?"

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Rey responded without hesitation.

"Then what do you intend to do, my dear Rey?"

"Well, my goals have not changed. I wish to rule the galaxy, molding it to my desires. However, I realize I can't do that alone… But I don't think I need to. I know we share similar goals..." Rey raised her head and stared deeply into Snoke's eyes. "You are so wise and powerful and I still have so much to learn about the Dark Side. I feel like I'm only beginning to scratch the surface of what I am capable of. As I said before, you know me better than I know myself, so I wish to place my fate in your hands. Please, be my teacher, my Lord and my beloved Master. In turn, please let me be your instrument of order throughout the galaxy, so that I may help you rule as your devoted servant," Rey begged, practically in tears.

"Are you certain? There is so much you could do with your near limitless power,"

"I'm more certain than I've ever been in my life. You molded me into what I am and I want you to mold me into something greater still. Please, be my Master."

The dead air of silence filled the room. Snoke stroked his chin, contemplating the situation. Rey awaited his response with bated breath.

"Very well, I will claim you as my personal servant. I will teach you all I know of the Dark Side, so that you might spread the festering darkness within you throughout the galaxy, corrupting those that you don't destroy. You will be my dark emissary. I will send you where I wish to conquer, inspire fear, or cull the weak. But most of all, I will make you my right hand and you will rule this galaxy by my side."

Tears of sheer bliss poured down Rey's face as she heard what Snoke said. It was everything she dreamed of and more. "Yes! Thank you Master! I will never let you down. I thank you eternally for accepting me."

"But I am not finished. You may rule by my side, but you must cast aside your previous self. Rey the Scavenger must die and you must be reborn as the dark being you truly are…"

Rey hesitated. "Master… I am surprised to admit it… but I am relieved to hear that request. Deep down, I hated being Rey. She was meek, frail and so powerless. Even the name Rey has always been an anchor tying me to my past on Jakku. The last and only gift my dreadful parents gave me. Please, Master, what do I need to do?"

Snoke grinned, knowing the moment he had been waiting for was at hand. "You need only accept one more gift from me," he said, motioning towards a droid who was approaching Rey with a dark metal chest.

The chest was dropped in front of the kneeling Rey with a clang and the droid departed as quickly as it came. She carefully leaned forward and opened the obsidian chest with curiosity. A present from her Master should be treasured after all. As she lifted the lid and her gaze finally fell upon the gift inside, her destiny became clear. Her life as Rey was over, she was about to become a part of something so much greater. Inside the chest was a beautiful black helmet. "I understand. I accept your gift, my Master."

Lifting up her gift, Rey took her last breath. As she placed the helmet on her head and shed the last vestiges of her past life, her thoughts were only of serving her beloved Master. Rey as the galaxy knew her, was dead.

Clearly enjoying the sight before him, Snoke took a few seconds to behold the wonder in front of him before addressing it. "My faithful servant and Knight of Ren. Rise and embrace your new life."

The girl who was once Rey stood tall. Covered from head to toe in black leather armor, her face concealed with a terrifying obsidian mask, and soaked with the blood of her enemies, the girl could never be recognized as the abandoned scavenger from Jakku. She was now something else entirely. Something frightening, perverse and vindictive. A true being of darkness.

"From this day forward you will be known as my right hand, Kera Ren, the leader of the Knights of Ren," Snoke announced, as if claiming victory.

"So it will be. I am Kera Ren, leader of the Knights of Ren and servant of Supreme Leader Snoke," Kera Ren said with a bow. Neither body, nor her voice betrayed any emotion. Any remaining spark of Rey had been extinguished, only Kera remained. She raised her head and faced her creator. With love and utter devotion, she asked him for the first time:

"What is thy bidding, my Master?"


End file.
